


As Long As I Have My Clan (There Is Always Hope)

by joyfulphoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (in later chapters), A Clan of Three, Grogu Likes To Meddle, Grogu Ships It, Grogu Speaks Through Sign Language, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Din Djarin, POV Luke Skywalker, Semi-Oblivious Co-Space-Dads, Set after Season 2 Finale, Sexual Tension, Will Add More Tags/Characters/Relationships As The Story Progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulphoenix/pseuds/joyfulphoenix
Summary: After a little nudging from Grogu, Luke and Din decide together to officially call Luke a part of their Clan. After all, they've been co-parenting together for the past year. There was no harm in just finally labelling it as such. Nothing had to change. Except, everything changes. Especially once news breaks out since the people of Mandalore and The New Republic have something to say about it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	As Long As I Have My Clan (There Is Always Hope)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been in love with Dinluke ever since the Iconique™ finale and I've been wanting to write for them ever since. The original basic idea of this fic wouldn't leave my head and now it's turned into this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Grogu uh…” Luke started to say before awkwardly clearing his throat, shifting ever so slightly in his seat. “He wants to know why I’m not...you know...officially part of your clan.” 

This made Din choke on the liquid that he was currently drinking under the opening of his helmet, which unfortunately made him involuntarily spit partly on the inside of the beskar metal. 

They had been eating dinner together, as per usual every time Din visited them, when Grogu suddenly interrupted the casual conversation that he and Luke were having. The kid had different kinds of interruptions, some louder than others. This type of one was the most quiet of them all, but usually just as deafening. He would just barely make one of his small, little noises while tilting his head, indicating that he wanted attention. That noise was usually reserved for Luke, since Grogu was typically louder whenever he’d communicate with Din. And once he got Luke’s attention, they’d proceed to have what Din liked to call a Jedi Mind Conversation. And every time he’d call it as such, the Jedi Master would promptly remind him yet again that they weren’t called that, with a small yet soft smile of amusement on his face always escaping. Which may or may not be one of the reasons why Din continued to call them as such. 

But that wasn’t the point. 

_The point_ was that the Mandalorian was used to his son and the Jedi Master communicating with their minds.

At first it had bothered him whenever he’d witness the silent conversations, just like it had when he first saw Grogu and Ahsoka do the same thing. It had taken him a while to realize that he was jealous, which he had at first found very completely ridiculous since the Jedi were Grogu’s people. Of course they would be the first one’s to find out the kid’s name. But it was Luke of all people who had told him that those feelings were natural since Din saw him as a son, and of course any parent would get jealous of seeing someone else have a bond and parent their kid, especially in ways that the parent couldn’t. 

It was also Luke who had told him that he didn’t want to rip the father and son away from each other, mentioning something about knowing what could happen when someone rips a child who was a force user away from their parent. Din didn’t notice it when he had said goodbye to Grogu and first gave him to Luke back on the Imperial ship, but the Jedi Master had discreetly placed a comm device on top of the console that had been closest to him. Which made it possible for Din to be able to keep in contact with the kid and his teacher and even visit as much as he could. Luke had even offered for him to stay at the school or at least in the local village near it since all of the other student’s parents did. And as much as Din wished that he could, he _unfortunately_ had become the ruler of New Mandalore. But he still managed to maintain his clan with his son and be in his life as much as possible, which was all Din could ask for really. 

And so, the three of them had gotten used to and even comfortable with this sorta... _family_ they had stumbled upon creating. 

Luke was Grogu’s teacher first and foremost. But, unlike the other students, the kid unfortunately didn’t have parents or caretakers to come home to every night after school. Which was one of the top reasons of the very long list of why Din hated or at least was extremely irritated with, being The Mandalore. So, while he was busy with being the leader of the Mandalorians and more often than not attending Council meetings that made him want to gouge his eyes out with his sphere, Luke would take care of his son even after lessons were over. Grogu lived at his place and even had his own little room that, with the help of Luke and Din, decorated to his own liking. 

Forming this weird dynamic between the three of them, this weird little family, had surprisingly felt so... _natural_ that it would throw Din off and even scare him if he thought too much about it. So he didn’t. 

One of the reasons for him not wanting to think about it too much was because he liked this dynamic they created. Grogu was able to learn how to control his Jedi powers while Din helped his people finally come back together and rebuild, and they were still able to remain a family with the help of Luke. And the Skywalker added to their little family so effortlessly that sometimes it even felt like it had always been the three of them. 

Luke had even helped nourish the bond between Din and Grogu in some ways, like suggesting the Mandalorian teach the child different ways and customs about his people. He even suggested that since Din knew how to sign in different languages, that they should teach Grogu so the father and son could communicate more efficiently. When the Jedi Master had first brought that up, Din knew that wasn’t a coincidence since the day prior Luke had mentioned how he must’ve felt left out in a way whenever the Master and Padawan would ‘communicate through the Force’. Din didn’t answer, just shrugged it off. But apparently the Jedi Master was just like his Padawan and didn’t necessarily need to communicate with words to understand the Mandalorian. So, when Luke had suggested for the father and son to communicate through sign language, Din gave him a grateful nod, pretty sure the Jedi could feel all of the gratitude that he felt. 

So, whenever Master and Padawan would have their Jedi Mind Conversations, The Mandalorian had not only come to not mind anymore and even was used to them by now, but he also had grown to like them. After all, being a Jedi- or ‘using the force’ as Luke would call it- was a major part of who his son was. And seeing the kid slowly being less and less afraid of using it, always gave Din that warm feeling in his chest that he had grown to identify a long time ago as paternal love. He even found himself enjoying watching the different facial expressions that the two Jedi would have as they silently communicated. He sometimes even would make a game of it and try to guess what they were saying. But he didn’t have to wait too long for Luke or even Grogu to explain to him what they were talking about. A lot of times, whenever the three of them were talking which was usually over a meal whenever Din would visit, they’d even effortlessly switch back and forth between talking with their minds and then translating to Din. 

Which was how they were currently spending their dinner, unfortunately his last one before he had to return back to his people, with all three of them going from topic to topic in easy conversation as they communicated in three different ways. A normal meal for them. But, what was also normal, was Grogu saying or bringing up something that would throw the Mandalorian off guard. 

Like that current moment. 

“Are you alright?” Luke asked, breaking Din from his thoughts. Any awkwardness he had shown before about the certain.. _.topic_ that Grogu unceremoniously had brought up had been replaced by pure concern for the other man who was currently starting to settle down from coughing up a storm from almost choking on his drink. 

It was Din’s turn to clear his throat, clearing the way for his airwaves to finally breathe again. “Yeah.” He croaked out before tilting his head to get a better look at his son, who was looking at him with what seemed to be both concern and amusement in his little eyes. 

“I tried explaining it to him.” Luke told Din in his calming Jedi Voice- as Din liked to call it. Although he could hear the slight urgency in his voice of trying to mull over the situation. “That I’m not only his teacher and master but I take care of him when you’re not here. I would do that for any of my students who didn’t have parents who they could come home to every night.”

Din knew the Jedi was trying to be reassuring- and it would’ve been effective. However, he couldn’t help the... _odd_ twist near the core of his stomach that started to gnaw at him with what seemed to be disappointment. Which was an idiotic feeling to have since what Luke was saying was the truth after all. But the feeling was there anyways and Din immediately decided that he was going to push it away and add it to his ever growing list of feelings and thoughts he ignored about one Luke Skywalker. 

The man in question seemed to notice the slight shift in Din’s mood and gave him his regular piercing knowing look that he unfortunately excelled at. 

The Mandalorian knew that Jedi could sense others' basic feelings, especially when they were strong emotions. He had seen it not only with the two Jedi who were currently sharing a meal with him, but also with Ahsoka and the few other Jedi that Luke had found over the years who now consisted of his growing “Jedi Council''. Din even saw the ability with the few other Younglings that Luke and some of the other council members taught. Especially those who- according to Luke- was “stronger in the Force”, like the Jedi Master’s nephew, Ben. . 

But the way Skywalker seemed to just... _know_ him felt more than just a Jedi thing. It made Din feel uncomfortable being scrutinized as such since he was always used to hiding behind his helmet and only showing people what he wanted them to see- which usually wasn’t much. He liked that control. Being completely in charge of what people saw of him. And yet, at the same time, it wasn’t until he had met Grogu that he deep down started to like someone seeing beneath the surface without Din having to make the rigorous effort to show them. Because, in all honesty, a part of him felt like he wouldn’t even know who to show if he was still in control. And try as he did to maintain his composure, the kid had always seen right through him, even at the time when he didn’t want to admit it. 

Luke had surprisingly become the same way. 

From the very moment when they had met, in a moment of vulnerability, Din had given the man a pleading look using the little knowledge he had known about Jedi from Ahsoka and Grogu to try convey as much as he could about Grogu and his silent plead for the man to do all that he could to take care of his son. And the Jedi gave him a knowing, reassuring look before nodding, silently promising him that he would. At the time, Din had just assumed that Luke seemed to know exactly what he had been conveying because of his Jedi powers. But as he had gotten to know him over the past year, part of it just seemed to be just _Luke_ . Especially in those moments when Din felt _he_ could read the man just as easily. 

Like at that very moment, when Skywalker seemed to be having a silent argument with himself on whether he should say what he wanted to say or not. If by the way he bit his lip in concentration and his face kept scrunching up was any indication. Granted, Luke’s sister, Leia, had told Din before that her brother tended to wear his heart on his sleeve. And he did, to an extent. At least from what Din had observed. However, it was also evident that the Jedi Master had learned to school his features and control his emotions. It seemed to be the Jedi way after all. Which, honestly, wasn’t that far off from the Mandalorian way. But that didn’t mean that the young Jedi held a lot of emotions simmering right beneath the surface. And Din had quickly found out that he liked when Luke lost composure, especially if it was Din himself who provoked it. 

A part of him wanted to do so at the moment, knowing that he easily could with the way the other man seemed to be at an internal war with himself. He knew that he shouldn’t and didn’t know exactly why, but Din liked that he could read Luke Skywalker so well. The warrior Jedi himself. The New Republic's hero, who had seemed to train himself for people not to read him so easily like he was one of the trashy holos. But Din never liked when there wasn’t an even playing field. So he liked that he could read Luke almost as easily as the Jedi could read him, especially when it seemed that Skywalker didn’t want most people to be able to. 

It wasn’t until he heard a gurgling noise coming from Grogu that Din fully registered that the two men had just been staring at each other without even saying anything. 

Both of them then cleared their throats again, this time simultaneously, before turning their attention back toward the kid. 

_“But Papa,”_ Grogu began to sign to Din, _“if Luke only takes care of me when you are gone then why does he always eat with us when you are here?”_

Din hesitated for a moment. He never really thought about it before. 

“Well, this _is_ his place. And since you’re staying here with him, Luke has been kind enough to allow me to also stay here when I visit.” He then shrugged. “I guess it just makes sense.”

“Grogu, next time when your father visits,” Luke interjected, “I do not have to attend your meals if you want more family time.” 

The kid made a noise of distress that seemed to express Din’s own internal reaction to the Jedi’s words. 

_“But you are our family too.”_ Grogu signed to his teacher. 

Luke’s eyes widened out of pure fondness over the little one. He gave him a small yet extremely soft smile that Din had noticed was only reserved for Grogu and his nephew. He knew that the Jedi Master cared for all of his students and would probably do anything for them. But he also could see the stronger, familial bond between the uncle and nephew. And from what he had seen, Luke did a pretty good job of balancing being a great, caring teacher while not disregarding his own family as just one of his students. 

Din had brought this up to him once- not meaning to, but when it came to Luke Skywalker he had this nasty habit of saying a kriffing a lot more than he had originally intended to. And every time he would do so, Luke would reply with an easy openness. So when Din had asked him about it, the blue-eyed man had explained in length about his struggles of what he wanted to and thought he should keep from the old Jedi Order. The main thorn on his side- as Luke had described it- was navigating the old Jedi ideology of apparently having no attachments. 

Which, like most things when it came to the Jedi as a whole, Din was very kriffing confused about. 

According to the old Jedi way, Luke had explained, a Jedi was supposed to have an ‘unselfish love’ for all living things and the galaxy as a whole. But not for individuals, because apparently that could turn into selfishness that could lead to saving the one or few individuals over the galaxy. Which apparently could also lead “into the Darkside”? Din had no kriffing idea what that meant, and when he had asked Luke to explain, it was one of the few times -maybe even the only time if Din was being honest- that Luke didn’t elaborate on. It didn’t take a mind-reading Jedi to see that talking about this so-called “Darkside” was a touchy subject for him. Granted, it wasn’t just Luke, since when Ahsoka had explained to the both of them about the Jedi version of the origin of the Darksaber, she had a similar tenseness. 

Din didn’t really agree with the ideology - like at all. But, from what he’d seen from even just Grogu let alone all the other Jedi that he had met at Luke’s school, they had a lot of power at their disposal that could easily be extremely destructive. They were like their own fully charged weapons, in a sense. And if the Mandalorian knew anything, he knew his weapons and how cautious you had to be when handling them. So, having the ability to be the most powerful weapon in the galaxy while dealing with unpredictable and sometimes destructive storms that was having human emotions? Yeah, it made sense why the old Jedi thought it’d be best to focus on their love for the galaxy as a whole and not individuals. 

But the Mandalorian didn’t agree. 

Because, not only were clans and connections extremely important to the Mandalorian way, Din personally knew what it was like to distance oneself from those things. In a way, he supposed that he not too long ago had lived somewhat the “Jedi way”- at least in that aspect. Which was ironic since during that time too, Din would have believed that having that thought would’ve been treasonous to his people. But then, right around that same time, he had started to grow attached to Grogu. And now, after all he and his son had gone through together, he knew that while having a bond and “attachment” like that _could_ still be a source of weakness, it was also the strongest source of strength he believed anyone would ever know. 

According to Luke, the young Jedi Master felt a similar way when it came to his family. He had told Din that a lot of his victories he had during the war was because of his loved ones. He also saw them as a source of strength and couldn’t sever those bonds. 

During their second conversation about the topic, Luke had told him that he spoke to Ahsoka about it because she would tell him stories about the bonds she had with Luke’s father and master before the fall of the Jedi and was still struggling to understand it all. Apparently that conversation had given Luke the resolve that he needed to continue what he was teaching his students, continue to allow them to keep their attachments to their parents and loved ones and teach them how to control their emotions while bending the Force. Or however Luke would describe them using their Jedi powers. And Din couldn’t help but muse that it was very similar to how Mandalorians taught their young warriors. 

There was, however, a giant gaping bantha in the room about the whole ‘no attachments’ topic that neither one of them had brought up yet. Din knew that there was no good reason why he didn’t bring it up since he weirdly _really_ wanted to know. Besides, it was probably good information to have to indicate what kind of future as a Jedi that Grogu would have and if that was what his son would want. But, he still stopped himself every time he wanted to bring it up to Luke. He even often wondered if he should just ask Ahsoka, but decided not to. Because, if he was being honest with himself, Din didn’t want to hear the answer from anyone _but_ Luke Skywalker himself. Even though he’d probably never gather up the courage to actually ask Luke what was his and the new Jedi’s take on... _romantic_ attachments. 

Yeah he’d probably fight a Krait dragon again before asking _that_. 

“Din? You okay?” Luke’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and the startled man in question had to refrain from jumping back in his seat. 

“I’m fine. Just lost in thought there for a moment.” He grunted. He then straightened in seat to regain his composure. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

Luke studied him for a moment before sitting back in seat as well, hands clasped together in his calm Jedi way. Although, one of his fingers then started to tap on the top of his other hand in what seemed to be a nervous tick, indicating that maybe he wasn’t as calm as he was trying to show. 

Before the Jedi could respond, however, Grogu made a familiar noise that indicated that he wanted his father’s attention.

Din turned his head back down toward his son. 

_“I told Master Luke that he’s our family too.”_ Grogu helpfully reminded him. 

Right. Yeah. He gulped, glad that his son’s teacher couldn’t see him do so even though he probably could feel the awkward anxiety or whatever the krif Din was feeling right now. 

_“He_ is _our family. Rght ,Papa?”_ The kid continued, giving him his signature big, wide eyes that he could probably use to bend civilizations to his will if he wanted to. 

Before he could reply, Luke quickly interjected. “I tried to explain to him that being friends with someone doesn’t necessarily mean that you’re family but that being friends can be just as important.” He used his wise teacher voice, but Din could detect the uncertainty and nervousness laced underneath. 

He studied the Jedi for a moment, and thought back to how the man was with Grogu. How he had certain fondness toward him that was comparable to his nephew, Ben, who was his own family. There was a subtle difference to how Luke was with Grogu than to how he was with the rest of his students. Luke had formed a bond with him. A familial bond. There was no question about that. 

And so, with easy certainty, Din told him, “That’s true. But Grogu’s right. You _are_ family.”

Luke’s eyes widened at that, losing his composure as he seemed to process it. He slowly looked between father and son before landing on Din. Which made him fight the urge to squirm in his seat. 

After several moments of the Jedi’s silence, Din spoke up again to try to explain. “What I mean is that...well um…” He paused before continuing. “I know you have formed a bond with Grogu that’s more than being his teacher and Master and whatever. It’s a bond not too different from the one I have with him. You care for Grogu as if he is your own family. I know that to be true.” 

Din stopped again, waiting for the other man’s reaction. Luke silently nodded in agreement. 

The Mandalarian then continued. “As you know, I’ve recently discovered that my people have different tribes and some have different customs from others. But no matter the tribe, clans are important to all of us Mandalorians as a people. And not all clans are the same. My clan is Grogu and I. He is the most important person to me.” This made his son coo happily to which Din gently placed a hand on his head. “But since I can’t always be there with him, I completely trust him in your care. And that’s not something I don’t take lightly, both as a Mandolarian and personally.” 

He looked at his son for a moment before turning back up towards Luke. “You are his caregiver. You see him as your own. Therefore, you are a part of our clan.”

Any compsore that Luke had left completely vanished as he looked at him, a whirlwind of emotions seemed to swirl within his eyes, giving DIn the most vulnerable expression that he had ever seen the Jedi wear. 

“Din….” Luke started to say in a soft voice that was just above a whisper, “You don’t have to say that just because I care for Grogu.”

“I know.” Din told him, a little gruffer than he intended to. “But it’s more than that and you know it.” 

He internally cursed himself for phrasing it that way. He definitely didn’t mean for it to sound like there was a double meaning in those words. But there wasn’t _actually_ a double meaning or anything. So it was fine. 

He then quickly added. “We see you as family. As a part of our clan.” Grogu cooed in agreement. “But I understand if you don’t feel the same. Given your...well...Jedi stuff.” 

The feeling of a double meaning being accidentally hidden in his words crept up yet again but Din pushed it aside once more. He couldn’t be distracted by whatever he... _felt_ for Skywalker. No matter if Luke saw it the same or not, given the differences in their cultures, he and Grogu saw him as part of their clan and that was what mattered. And he couldn’t jeopardize that with unnecessary added complication of those...feelings. 

Luke seemed to mull this over for a moment. But for some odd reason that Din couldn’t quite understand, something in him felt like the Jedi had already made a decision on his feelings of the matter. 

He then slowly gave him a soft, shy smile. “I do feel the same.” 

Din suddenly felt a rush of warmth forming in the pit of his stomach and chest as his pulse quickened ever so slightly. 

Luke then swiftly turned his full attention on Grogu and quickly told him, “As much as I care for all of my students, I do see you as my own.”

Right. He meant that he felt the same about Grogu as family. Din quickly scolded himself for thinking that Luke’s words also had a double meaning. He really needed to stop with this whole ‘double meaning’ crap. 

The warmth within him remained, however. Seeing the Jedi care for Grogu in the same way that he did…. Well, it meant a lot. 

Luke then looked back up toward Din again. “I’d be honored to be a part of your clan. If you’ll have me.”

His chest tightened once more. 

Even though Din had seen lots of different clans in the past year while trying to help rebuild Mandalore, he knew that his and Grogu’s clan was already unconventional given the fact that his son was a Jedi. And adding Luke to their clan was going to put it to a whole other level. Something in the back of his mind told him that he should probably think about the consequences about the ‘ruler of Mandalore’ not only adding another Jedi to his clan, but the leader of the Jedi. But, he rationalized that just because they now are going to call Luke a part of their clan, doesn’t mean it’s going to change anything. 

Luke was going to continue to take care of Grogu while Din was gone, like he always did. And Luke and Din were going to continue to talk every day, like they always did. 

Now they had a name for it. And honestly? Din couldn’t be happier. 

“Of course we’ll have you.” Din told Luke, a giant smile on his face that he hoped that the other man couldn’t see with his Jedi powers. He then looked at his son, who was beaming at the both of them. “Right, kid?”

Grogu rushed his arms up in excitement and made a happy noise that didn’t need a translation. 

This made both men laugh at the same time. They looked back toward each other and Din caught his breath at the way Luke was looking at him. There was a certain... _openness_ that was more than he’d ever seen from the Jedi. And those already normally soulful, piercing eyes were blinding. Din felt heat rush on his cheeks and he was yet again thankful for wearing a helmet. 

Grogu then made a noise again, calling for their attention, breaking the two men away from their weird staring contest once more. 

The kid was looking at Luke intently, indicating that he was having another Jedi Mind Conversation with him. Din waited patiently, glad he got a break from the emotional whirlwind of it all. 

“Oh.” Luke let out in surprise, blinking several times with a hint of red appearing on his cheeks.

“What?” Din asked, huffing in slight exasperation. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what his son had said this time. 

He looked at Grogu, wanting to hear straight from the source this time. But the kid just smiled at him expectantly and tilted his head toward his teacher’s direction, silently telling his father to wait for Luke to tell him. Din was even more scared now at what his son had told the Jedi Master. 

“He…” Luke started to say before clearing his throat. “He wants to know that since I’m officially a part of the clan...if that means that you can take your helmet off in front of me now.”

“Oh.” Din couldn’t help but let out as well. The thought hadn’t occurred to him yet, but it made sense. 

Though, what didn’t really make sense was why Luke looked so... _affected_ about it. He couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing, but the Jedi definitely seemed extremely affected by the idea either way. Maybe it was because he knew how important it was for Din’s creed to only remove it in front of a living being who was a part of his clan. 

Din had explained to him that he had only broken his creed, letting Luke and everyone else who were in the room to see his face, so Grogu could. Luke hadn’t seen his face since then and told him that he would never bring it up again to honor his creed. 

So maybe Luke was just feeling the full weight of becoming a part of their clan. 

“You don’t have to.” The Jedi quickly told him. 

“Do you not want me to?” Din couldn’t help but ask. “I don’t have to. You can still be a part of our clan.”

“No!” Luke then said in a much more calming voice. “I mean, it is up to you. But I’m okay with it.” He then gave him a small smile. “I bet it’s not that very comfortable to eat and drink with your helmet still on.” 

Din shrugged. “I’m used to it.” 

“I know I’ve said this before. But I have no idea how you can ever get used to wearing a helmet. I once had to wear a stormtrooper helmet just for a little bit and it felt like it was freezing my brain the entire time.” His face was scrunched up out of dissatisfaction from the memory and Din couldn’t help but find it adorable. 

“My helmet is _nothing_ like a stormtrooper’s.” Din pointedly told him, amusement filling his voice. “But it would be nice to have a meal with my clan without it on.”

“Why haven’t you before?” Luke asked out of curiosity. “As I told Grogu, I would’ve been happy to eat at Leia’s and Han’s so you two could eat together more comfortably.”

Din shrugged and told him with absolute surety. “We like eating with you.” His face heated up again which made his second-guess his decision to take his helmet off in front of Luke that night. 

The hint of red returned on Luke’s face as well, and he couldn’t help but get a small sense of satisfaction out of it. It was nice to know that Din could make him blush too, just as Luke made Din blush. 

Grogu made another noise for attention. 

_“Papa,”_ his son began to sign to him after Din tilted his head toward him, _“take your helmet off!”_ He made a noise that was some weird mix between excitement and impatience for emphasis. 

“Only if you’re ready.” Luke softly reminded him in his calming Jedi voice. 

Din nodded in reassurance. “I want to.” 

And he really did. But he still couldn’t help the nerves that were suddenly forming. It’s not like Luke hadn’t seen his face before. Only, for some reason, that made no sense to him, that made Din _more_ nervous. 

Yeah, he didn’t get it either. 

Suddenly, he felt Grogu climbing up his leg. 

He looked at his son and picked him up to place him on his lap. “Whatcha doin’, Kid?”

Grogu made a noise toward Luke, probably wanting him to translate since he started to climb again. 

“He wants to help you take your helmet off.” Luke informed him, voice filled with soft amusement. 

Din smiled at his son, who was starting to sit on his shoulders. 

An idea then occurred to Din. A terrible, definitely dangerous idea that he knew he should push away. But instead, like the kriffing idiot he was, he brought it up to Luke. 

“You could...also help...if you want.” 

Luke’s eyes widened to impressive lengths. 

Din then immediately tried to take the offer back. “You don’t-”

“I want to.” Luke quickly interrupted, keeping Din from finishing his sentence. In one smooth motion he then stood up from his chair and headed to the other side of the small table. 

Din gulped as the Jedi now stood beside him. He then got up from his own seat as well, holding onto Grogu to make sure he didn’t lose his balance. He shifted his stance so he could fully stand up in front of the blue eyed man before him. Din hitched a breath, realizing how close they were. Once he had his helmet off, they would be even closer and he wouldn’t have the helmet to hide his inevitable flusteredness. 

He suddenly wasn’t sure if he was ready anymore. 

But Grogu made his decision for him as his son started to make impatient noises and tugged the bottom edge of his helmet even though it wouldn’t budge. 

Din let out an amused chuckle, “Alright, alright.”

Using one hand, he then touched the bottom front of his helmet. Before starting to lift, he saw Luke gently place a hand on the bottom left of the beskar metal. His fingers grazed the small hairs on Din’s neck, making him hitch a breath at the sensation as a bolt of shivering electricity went down his spine. Din’s skin rarely got touched by someone else, and never behind his neck. But something told him that he wouldn’t enjoy it nearly as much from someone else as he did with Luke touching him. 

Grogu then made another impatient noise, breaking Din from the small trance that Luke’s barely-there touch gave him. He had to remind himself that his son was _literally_ standing on his other shoulder and that he needed to stop acting like he’d never been kriffing attracted to anyone before. 

He then cleared his throat, pushing all those kinds of thoughts aside, before starting to count. 

“One.” Din began.

“Two.” Luke continued for him with a soft smile that made the other man’s throat dry, giving how close they were. 

Before he could thankfully freak out about it any further, Grogu made an excited noise that Din could tell meant _“Three!”_

And then, in one smooth motion, they all three as a clan took off his helmet together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter we will deal with the ramifications of Luke joining their clan. 
> 
> Just in case there was any confusion, Din is now the leader of what is now called New Mandalore and reluctantly decided to rule it while Luke teaches Grogu at his school. But as mentioned in the fic, he keeps in contact with them all the time and tires to visit as much as he can. Next chapter we will also get more into New Mandalore and what's happened in the past year. I'm using as much knowledge I can about the Mandalore lore history, but some I might be taking liberties on as well to help fit the story. My apologies in advance. 
> 
> Anyways. Again, thank you so much for reading and hope you're having a great day/night!


End file.
